


Gwyl San Steffan

by auntylala



Series: Season One Cannon [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst and Humor, Family, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntylala/pseuds/auntylala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's boxing day, Jack has woken alone in the Hub but he isn't alone for long, Ianto turns up with left overs and an ulterior motive. Leaving Jack wondering what actually happened at the Jones family Christmas. </p><p>This follows Monday in the TW TV world it happens between episodes 10 and 11 season 1.  Previously posted 2013 and edited lightly.  No beta, mistakes and original characters are mine the BBC and TW are not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gwyl San Steffan

Jack reached for Ianto but there was no one lying next to him, no one sharing his bed. It was the second morning in a row he had woken alone. He didn't want to admit he had cuddled up to Ianto's pillow in the night, missing his lover. But he had. Jack lay back staring at the ceiling, with the exception of the last two nights they hadn't slept apart in some time. He wasn't ready to examine why he was reaching out for someone who wasn't there. The Hub stretched out above him vast and quiet in it's emptiness. It was as if the building missed Ianto too. Even the rift was quiet, respecting some sort of cosmic cease fire marking the season.

He wasn't sure when he'd last celebrated Christmas except it was probably when Alice was young. And now, she had made it pretty clear she didn't really want much to do with him. He'd done what he always did, sent her and Stephen a card with money in it. She called him sometimes, sent him photos occasionally. He watched their lives from a distance, it wasn't the same as being invited in. More lives effected by his inability to die or age normally, this was why he hated Christmas. 

Getting dressed he wondered around the Hub, it was empty of the team, Tosh in London seeing her family for the first time in years. Gwen spending time with hers and Owen, he'd been a regular ray of sunshine since Diane left. He was probably passed out in his flat. Which brought him back to Ianto who he had sent home early on Christmas Eve to do his last minute shopping and start on cooking his Christmas dinner. A dinner he regretted turning down in the face of left over pizza. It had been no roast duck with all the trimmings, making him vow that next time, he would accept. He didn't want to think about why he hadn't said yes when Ianto had asked him. But he felt his thoughts going there anyway. If he wanted to pretend he was being noble he could say he didn't want to make things awkward for Ianto and his family. He was pretty sure Ianto hadn't told them he was sleeping his his boss. His male boss. And Ianto wasn't one to lie and say Jack was just a friend from work who was alone on Christmas Day. 

The smaller voice in the back of his mind called him a liar. He hadn't wanted to go because he had forgotten how to be around a family. He didn't want to remember Christmases where Alice had opened presents with all the typical abandon of a child. Nor had he wanted to be reminded of the older faces of lovers as they aged. He didn't need a Dickensian reminder of his past or future to see himself alone. Although the sound of the door to the Hub rolling open told him he was not as alone as he might have preferred. He was almost surprised to see Ianto walk towards him, carrying a basket. And what was that he could smell?   
'Ianto Jones, it's your day off.'  
Ianto grinned as Jack stood there smiling at him. 'I know it's my day off Sir, that's why I'm not wearing a tie.'

Jack took another look at Ianto, drunk him in with greedy eyes as he realized Ianto was wearing jeans. Faded denim that moved with him when he walked in a way that spoke of being a favourite pair. His shirt a deep red, the top few buttons open at the neck and a faded denim jacket completed the picture. 'Red, Ianto.'  
'It's Christmas, Sir. Well,' He set the basket down. 'Technically it's Gywl San Steffan.'  
Jack breathed in the words that rolled off Ianto's tongue. 'And in English?'  
'Saint Stephens Day, also known as boxing day, so no santa hat.'  
'Pity, and why are you here?'  
'Ah, I thought I might distract you with leftovers while I use the Hub computers.' 

Jack moved to stand beside Ianto, torn between a need to undress him and desire to see what was in the basket. All of which conflicted with the question of why he might need distracting in the first place. 'What could possibly be so urgent it couldn't wait?'  
'I ah, need to run a check on someone, Sir.'  
'You only call me Sir when we're alone because you're hiding behind something.'  
'Not always, Sir.'  
Jack grinned at the ghost of a smile Ianto had given him. 'Maybe not always. But you are now.'  
'It's my mother.'  
'You want to run a computer search on your mother.'  
'She brought a date, to Christmas dinner.'

Jack knew he couldn't laugh, Ianto looked so serious. 'You don't talk about your parents.'  
'I don't talk about any of my family.'  
'Sometimes I'm not sure I really know you.'  
Ianto shrugged. 'Maybe you don't, I have a file.'  
Jack shook his head. 'That's just pages, it isn't you Ianto Jones.'  
'No, I suppose it isn't.' Ianto sighed. 'I'm a very private person.' He looked at the computer screens, even though there was no result to his search yet. He could have used his laptop at home but he didn't want to examine the other reason why he'd come in so he ignored it in favour of their conversation. 'My father died when I was eighteen, before I went to university in England.'  
'What was he like?'  
'He was,' Ianto sighed again. 'I haven't thought about him in a while Jack, I don't know what to say. He was my dad, that's all.'  
'I don't remember my father, what he looked like, sounded like.'  
'When did he die?'

Jack thought about how to answer that and decided to tell Ianto the truth. 'Technically he hasn't even been born yet. But I left home after he died.'  
'This is your fifty first century isn't it.'  
Jack nodded. He'd almost forgotten mentioning that, when Ianto was practically stalking him for a job in Torchwood.   
'So John, Dianne and Emma they fell though time too then, like you did.'  
'Sort of. Why are you doing a check on your mother's, friend?'  
'Because she's my mother.' He looked at Jack as if this was self evident, as if he shouldn't have to explain.

Jack decided Ianto needed distracting. 'And the basket?'  
'Left overs, I cooked too much and I'll never get though it on my own.' He wanted to say and he'd missed Jack.  
Jack smiled asking even though he already knew. 'What's on the menu?'  
'Roast duck, chicken, baked vegetables, brussel sprouts, gravy and chestnut stuffing. It will be better reheated though, oh, and bread and pudding.' He picked the basket up and followed Jack into the kitchen, setting it down on the table he watched Jack taking containers out and opening them.  
'Ianto, this smells amazing.'  
'Thank you Jack.'

Jack reached out to Ianto. 'How are you Ianto?' He pulled him into his arms, there was something Ianto wasn't telling him. He had read the uncertainty in his posture.  
'A date, my mother Jack. She brought a bloody date to Christmas.'  
'Is it that she's dating or is it him specifically?'  
'Yes.'  
'Okay then, well the computer is obviously going to take a while, I can think of one or two things we can do to fill in some time.'  
'Sex Jack?' Ianto pulled back and leaned against the kitchen bench.  
'That's definitely one option.' Jack tried not to grin, Ianto was being decidedly snappy. This man his mother was seeing was clearly hitting a nerve. 'Come on, lets heat this up and you can tell me all about your Christmas and how horrible this man is.'  
'You want me to make you a coffee don't you.'  
'I won't say no Ianto.'  
'You never say no.'  
Jack just grinned. 'I can think of a few times I've said no. I wouldn't let you shoot Owen.'  
Ianto rolled his eyes. 'We'll need plates and I still think that was a missed opportunity.'  
Jack moved over to Ianto and brushed his lips over his jaw. 'Plates and coffees can wait...'  
'I thought you were hungry.'

'Oh I am.' Jack agreed as he kissed Ianto's cheek, moving towards his lips. 'But not for brussel sprouts.' His hands moved towards the buttons of Ianto's red shirt. 'Unless you want me to stop.'  
'Not particularly.' Ianto returned Jack's kisses with demands of his own. His hands brushing down Jack's body until he was brushing against his cock, unzipping pants and pushing past silk boxers.  
Jack groaned as fingers gently explored his hardening cock. He’d missed Ianto in his bed the last two nights, missed kissing his full, expressive lips. And he had definitely missed the enthusiasm Ianto gave to everything they did. He could get lost in this moment if time would let him. It still hadn't explained why Ianto felt he needed to investigate his mother's date. But his was a sensitive soul so it was more likely it wouldn't have mattered who his mother had brought home for Christmas. 

'Hmm, Ianto, have we done it in here yet?'  
Ianto looked at the table and nodded. 'I believe we have.'  
'And the couch over there?' Pointing.  
Ianto frowned. 'Not recently, Sir.'  
Jack grinned as he led him to the cmouch. 'I think we should start there, I want to watch you cum while I bury myself in you.'  
Ianto grinned back as he dropped his jacket over the back of a chair, followed by his shirt. When he went to remove his jeans Jack shook his head.  
'Let me.' He undid the top button then the next as Ianto smiled at him. Jack released the last button and wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist as denim still cupped Ianto's arse. His voice soft as he spoke in Ianto's ear. 'Nice Jeans.'  
'Thank you, I thought you might like them.'  
Jack pushed the jeans and boxers down his hips until Ianto was able to step out of them, his hands cupping Ianto's balls as he leaned down to take his cock in his mouth. It was Ianto's turn to moan softly as Jack licked from the base of his cock to the tip. He then straightened up as he tossed his own clothes aside. Standing naked he was glad they had central heating in the main rooms of the Hub. They stood face to face as they looked into each others eyes and waited for some hidden signal. Jack pulled Ianto into a kiss as they fell together onto the couch. Moving so Ianto's legs were over his shoulders and he waited a moment before he stroked Ianto's face with one hand while reaching for a condom and the lube. 

Ianto relaxed as Jack reached for him and he sighed as Jack entered him. He never got tired of how it felt when Jack first entered him. It was like the slow build up of a piece of music that would move from soft sounds to a crashing crescendo. Slow, gentle and confident was how Jack always started. It wasn't how it ended, but this was the beginning, this was where Jack melted Ianto's heart with his tenderness and concern. This was where Ianto had let go his denial and recognized he was truly in love.

Jack liked to take his time, there was no sense of urgency hanging over him like the shadows of mortality and he chose not to question it. He had time enough when he wasn't making love to Ianto to second guess himself, this was about right now. Tomorrow would take care of itself. He listened to the clues his lover gave him. The little soft sigh that told him he was ready for more. Hearing the mewling cries of Ianto's pleasure he knew he could start moving faster, building the pace until they were the sum of their nerve endings meeting only in pleasure. Until they could crash together, hearts pounding as they struggled to catch their breath after meeting in the climatic orgasm of sex. Of glorious sex, mind numbing until you saw shooting stars sex. The kind of sex writers wrote and dreamers only dreamed of. 

Ianto sighed contentedly as he basked in post coital endorphins. 'We need to keep a throw on the sofa if we are going to keep doing this here.'  
'You getting cold? I can warm you up.'  
Ianto grinned back. 'I'm sure you could.'  
'But?'  
'I should probably make you that coffee, I know how you get.'  
'Hm, you might have a point, I can reheat food while you do that. Then you can tell me about your Christmas.'  
Ianto pulled his jeans on before he moved towards the coffee machine. 'I should check the computer to see if it's found anything.'  
Jack lay there a moment longer wondering what stories Ianto had to tell. He hadn't been joking about being a private person, Jack found he still wanted to know. He didn't want to reflect on what Ianto had said when they had all found out about Lisa. That no one had asked. He was asking now. 

\----------

Plates set on the table Jack grinned as he was handed a coffee, struck by Ianto's growing confidence. There were still flashes of shyness that he suspected was just part of who Ianto was. He found it refreshing in a jaded world.  
'So, Ianto.' Jack looked up from his meal. 'Who is Morris Micheal Evens?'  
Ianto set his fork down and his eyes darkened, 'My mother met him at church.'  
'Church?'  
Ianto nodded as he pushed food around his plate. 'Yes, church, and now he's been calling on her for the last six months, apparently they met just after her birthday.'  
Jack saw storm clouds growing in Ianto's eyes as the Welshman glared at his plate.  
'He was born in London so he's not even Welsh.'  
'With a name like Evens?'  
'His father was a miner who moved when the local coal mine closed down the village. He had married an English girl, she'd been the local school teacher. They had moved to London when the mine closed.  
'So he is Welsh then.'  
Ianto shook his head. 'He was born in London Sir, he's English.'  
Jack drank his coffee, it was safer than commenting. After all Owen was English, but he was willing to accept that might not be the best argument to lead with. 'Go on Ianto.'

'He's an accountant, moved to Cardiff after his wife died a year ago.'  
'From London?'  
'Exactly. Why did he move to Cardiff when he'd never even been to Wales before. Not once. He doesn't even speak Welsh.'  
'I don't speak Welsh.'  
'You can learn Jack, if you want to.'  
Jack grinned. 'Are you going to teach me?' He wondered why he hadn't learned before, it wasn't like he had lacked the time. And he did love the sound of the Welsh language, the way the vowels rolled off the Welsh tongue. Maybe he would get Ianto to teach him. Images of how that might work dancing though his mind.

Ianto just nodded, Jack's implied innuendo missed. 'Of course I can, I'm good with languages.'  
'You are quite the linguist, it's one of the other things your mouth is good at.'  
Ianto looked at Jack and gave him a slight smile, there had been no mistake this time as to Jack's meaning. 'Jack...'  
'So you don't like him because he isn't really Welsh?'  
'It's not just that Jack.'  
'Good, because I'm not Welsh.'  
'Your not exactly English either.'  
Jack let that slide.  
'And. He's a vegetarian, who is convinced we are in the end times.'  
'The world's always ending Ianto.'  
'A vegetarian, Jack.'  
Jack had to look away while he made sure he wasn't smiling. Unlike Ianto he had never quite mastered the ability to keep his face so completely expression free.

Ianto sighed softly. 'I wasn't expecting a vegetarian. I cooked roast duck and chicken since the kids don't like duck. Even the vegetables had been cooked in duck fat, and I made my gravy from scratch, in the roasting pan. The brussel sprouts were cooked with bacon, there was nothing that wasn't cooked with meat. The man ate sandwiches, who eats sandwiches on Christmas day?'  
Jack was beginning to get an idea of how this might have been a problem for Ianto. Having an unexpected guest who wouldn't eat a meal he had no doubt spent all day preparing would have upset any cook and Ianto did nothing by halves. Much to Jack's enjoyment.   
'Did he bring his own sandwiches?'  
Ianto shook his head. 'No he did bloody not. I had to find something, we were about to sit down to dinner when Mr Morris bloody Evens said he was vegetarian.'  
'Ah.' Now Jack thought he completely understood.  
'Then.' Ianto pushed a potato around the plate.   
Jack frowned, apparently that wasn't everything after all.  
'We were having pudding, which Johnny set on fire.'  
'Johnny being?'  
'Brother in law.' Ianto sighed. 'My sister Rhi and Johnny have two kids, David and Mica. Well anyway Johnny found the brandy and decided we should flame the Christmas pudding.' Ianto frowned at the memory. 'He poured nearly an entire bottle of a very expensive brandy over the pudding before he set it on fire.'  
'Oh.'  
'I'm sure his eyebrows will grow back, eventually.'  
'Ianto?'

Ianto sighed almost indulgently. 'When he lit the brandy, because he had used too much, it whooshed rather spectacularly in a giant blue ball of flame. The kids thought it was great, but he was too close and it sort of singed his eyebrows.'  
'So that was the pudding related injury.'  
'Not quite.'  
Jack turned towards Ianto and frowned. 'It wasn't a pudding related injury?'  
'No, it was definitely pudding related, but it wasn't the only one.'  
Jack eyed the left over pudding sitting on the table with a nervous eye. 'Bit dangerous is this pudding then?'  
'Never had any issues with it before, it's my great gran's recipe, nothing too exotic, just a basic boiled Christmas pudding, with a couple of pound coins in it.'  
Jack raised his eyebrows at that one. 'You put money in your pudding?'  
'I wrap them in tinfoil first and stir them though the mix before I cook it. It's an old family tradition.'  
'So what happened.'  
'Well we used to use smaller coins but someone swallowed one once, so it was easier to use bigger ones. Oh, you mean yesterday. Morris wasn't expecting to find a pound coin in his pudding.'  
'He didn't swallow it did he?'  
Ianto shook his head. 'We tried to tell him there was money in the pudding but he apparently really likes Christmas pudding, his dead wife used to make it. Mine was even almost as good as hers, until he broke a tooth.'

Jack looked down at his hands before bringing his eyes up to met Ianto's. 'So your mother brought her vegetarian friend to dinner, your brother in law lost his eyebrows setting the pudding on fire, and your mother's friend broke a tooth on the same pudding, that was almost as good as the pudding his dead wife used to make. Is it always like that at your house on Christmas day?  
'I didn't say that was all that went wrong.'  
Jack took a slow, measured breath. 'Okay Ianto, what else went wrong?'  
'I wasn't expecting my mother to have a friend with her or I would have brought him a gift. It's not like David and Mica, I can't just give them a twenty pound note and leave it at that.'  
'You didn't just give them twenty pound each did you?'  
Ianto looked at Jack as he shook his head. 'Well, I did give them both some money but no, I brought them a new playstation along with a few Rhiannon approved games.'  
'And Mr Morris Evens?'  
'The only thing I had for a spare gift, was a bottle of whiskey.'  
Jack wasn't sure where this was going.

'Mr Morris bloody Evens doesn't even take cough mixture if it has alcohol in it, the man is tea total even if he still ate the pudding.'  
'Definitely not Welsh then.'  
'Exactly. Well Johnny ended up with the whiskey, which he enjoyed and that led us into the pudding being set on fire.'  
'And the loss of his eyebrows.'  
'Yes.'  
Jack nodded. 'Okay, what else went wrong?'  
'What makes you say anything else went wrong?'  
'You're still not happy about something Ianto, so what else happened?'  
There was a silence before Ianto spoke. 'I don't want to talk about it.'  
Jack took Ianto's face between the palms of his hands. 'Ianto Jones.'

Ianto just sat there and looked at him, eyes a dark shade of blue Jack hadn't seen before, not even when Ianto had wanted to shoot Owen. His lover was vexed about something and it was much bigger than a broken tooth and singed eyebrows. 'Ianto?'  
'I haven't changed my mind Jack. I don't want to talk about it.'  
'In another life I was very good at getting information out of people who didn't want to give it to me.'  
'You can't fuck me into submission Jack. I don't want to talk about it.'  
Jack shrugged. 'I'm not going anywhere.'  
Ianto sighed. 'I can switch the coffee to decaf Jack, don't forget that.'  
'I'm willing to risk it. I'm not letting you keep this secret to yourself, we both know how dangerous our secrets can be.' He dropped his hands and reached for Ianto's.  
'I don't think you want to go there Jack, I just share your bed, not your secrets.'  
Jack considered how to respond to that, Ianto wasn't wrong, he had a great deal many more secrets than Ianto had. And his were much bigger. 

'Your silence is telling Jack.'  
'Hay, how is this about me, you're the one who came in to run a background check on your mother's boyfriend.' He watched Ianto sort of fold in on himself and he found himself sighing. 'You can't keep this one inside Ianto.'  
'She's wearing a ring Jack.'  
Jack considered Ianto's over all mood before he spoke softly. 'I'm not going to say congratulations am I?'  
'No Jack you most certainly are not.'  
'And your sister?'  
'She's a girl, she thinks it's wonderful.'  
'At the risk of decaf or you never having sex with me again, I have to ask. Is your mother happy?'  
Ianto sighed. 'I'm hardly going to stop having sleeping with you for asking me the obvious question Jack. It's just, something doesn't seem right.'  
'Because he's English, doesn't drink, is vegetarian and can't speak Welsh.'  
'Exactly.'  
Jack weighed his words carefully. 'Have they set a date?'  
Ianto shook his head. 'He only proposed to her on Christmas Eve.'

Jack wondered what he had missed by not accepting Ianto's invitation to Christmas Dinner after all. Might he have been less anxious about his mother's new relationship if he had had more emotional support at the time? Jack dismissed that idea, they weren't really in a relationship. He folded Ianto into a hug, recognizing the man's need for some support and wishing he could make it all make sense for him again. It came back to his initial question, the one Ianto hadn't really answered. Was it that his mother was seeing someone in general, or was it Morris Evens himself that was the problem.

Ianto pulled back. 'I'm going to check the computer.'  
Jack followed him, torn between the hope that there was nothing to find, and Ianto's need for there to be something to be found. He had no point of reference for what Ianto was going through, despite living several lifetimes he had never had to watch his mother remarry. And since he didn't know what was broken, he had no way to suggest a solution to Ianto. He didn't like realizing he was ill equipped to deal with Ianto's undefined emotional need. So he stood behind him with a hand on his back, reading over his lovers shoulder. 

Morris Micheal Evens, age fifty, born in London and only son of Micheal Evens and Anna Evens, maiden name Morris. The youngest of three children and the only one born in England. No parking tickets, the occasional overdue library book and as an accountant he lived a modest life. Active in a number of charities, until his wife Nancy had gotten sick they used to frequently open their home to foster children having none of their own. He was even been a member of the church choir so unless he was exceptionally good at covering his tracks, the man was hardly a danger to society. Being a vegetarian English Welshman who was dating Ianto's mother was apparently his biggest crime, Jack waited for Ianto to speak.

Ianto glared at the computer screens, the entire electronic trail of a mans life was laid out before them. Including the credit card transaction for the ring his mother was now wearing. His wife had died a year ago after battling pancreatic cancer and left him with enough money to be comfortable. He still donated to charity and was now an active member in his new church. Ianto had expected to find something. He sighed. Actually, if he was honest with himself he had wanted there to be something, the fact that there wasn't was good news. He knew intellectually it was more about him than Morris and the fact he was dating his mother. His father had died over five years ago and his mother was still a young widow. A woman who had worked every day of her adult life with never a harsh word to say about another person. He closed the computer down and turned to Jack, he needed a distraction.

Jack watched Ianto, this was an unguarded moment for him. The emotions written on the younger man's face ranged from anger to disappointment and settled into a sort of sad resignation. He suspected now was less the time for a glib comment or a saucy suggestion and more the time for just a hug. 'Come here.' He pulled Ianto into his arms, making no demands he simply held him.  
Ianto rested his head on Jack's shoulder as strong arms held him close. There was something undefinable about how safe it felt to not be judged in that moment. He didn't want to be anywhere else and he didn't want to think about the day that would inevitably follow when he needed more than a supportive hug. And Jack wouldn't be there. He saw what it did to Tosh to be in love with someone who didn't love her back. He hadn't expected to survive losing Lisa and he was even less sure he could survive if he lost Jack.

He knew the arguments against getting involved with someone you met in a high stress environment, that it didn't tend to work out. He also knew the likely success of a relationship with one's boss was subject to all manner of pitfalls. And the third strike against them was his not even knowing if Jack cared for him beyond their physical relationship. Not to mention that before Jack, Ianto had never doubted his sexuality, which all added up to the plot of a bad rom-com tragedy.   
And when it did all tip into the abyss, as these things usually did, he wasn't sure he would survive. Except in the silence of moments like this, when he needed just to be held. No words, no suggestive whisper in his ear. No hands moving over his body tempting him. Just a shoulder to rest his head on and two arms to hold him. And no incessant questions about his feelings. Silence in a moment that needed no words. It was moments like this when he needed and Jack gave, that he would find the door cracking open. Hope would tease him as it shone around the door, suggesting that maybe they had enough strength to be together. That maybe they could build something that wasn't just about sex.

Jack's pheromones were surrounding him and he found he needed more than than just a hug. He made the first move, turning to kiss him as his hands moved to brush against Jack. It always got the response he wanted when Jack moaned softly and his hands began moving over Ianto's body in return.   
Jack grinned, he liked it when Ianto got like this, demanding as he took the lead. It was a heady turn on. 'There is another sofa over there.'  
'I know.' Ianto pulled Jack towards him and dominated him with his kisses moving him towards the couch. He stepped back and took his clothes off, watching Jack as he did the same.  
'We are really going to have to put some throws over the back of these couches Jack.'  
'We can go shopping later.'  
Ianto grinned, he could think of better things to be doing right now than shopping. This time he tumbled Jack to the couch. 'This time I want to watch you cum.' Ianto brushed the back of his hand down Jack's cheek as he kissed him. Gentle kisses designed to tempt and tease, kisses that grew hungry and demanding as Jack just let him take control. They lay on their sides on the couch, face to face, mirroring each other as Ianto cradled Jack's face with his left hand, and rested his own check on the palm of Jack's right hand. Their lips met and tongues teased as they lost themselves in a kiss.

Jack knew Ianto needed to take control, he hadn't been happy that his new future step father had checked out electronically. While it was good for Ianto's mother that her future husband wasn't wanted for murder, it didn't appear to make Ianto feel any better about the idea of his mother remarrying. And if he wanted to lose himself in someone, Jack wasn't going to complain about being that person. Besides, it might be interesting to see where this went. 

Ianto reached down between the cushions of the couch and fumbled around until he pulled the bottle of lube out from the back of the couch. He thought they had lost one there last time, along with a box of condoms. Jack just grinned at him until he jumped at the coldness of the lube.  
'We really need to switch to that warming gel stuff.'  
Ianto smiled. 'I have some at my flat, if you want to try it out.'  
'Oh yeah? We might have to do that. Along with your new car.'  
'Lets not mention the car Jack, I loved my Audi.'  
Jack kissed him. 'I was quite fond of it too, had a very comfortable back seat.' He moaned softly as Ianto slipped a lubricated finger into his arse. 'Come on, one finger is just a tease.'

Ianto grinned. 'I know.' As he followed Jack's hoarse directions until he found himself slowly pushing in, holding still when instructed and applying gentle pressure as he entered Jack. He found himself kneeling with Jack's legs over his shoulders as he cried out softly. 'Oh Jack.' It felt so hot and tight as he moved andit drove him to move faster as he fucked Jack. He appreciated the degree of control it took Jack to be so gentle each time they made love. He could feel him relax around him as he began to move faster, allowing him to go deeper as he lost himself in Jack. They gave themselves to each other, breath mingling as they came together.

Coldness began to settle over them as they lay together. Jack grinned at Ianto who shivered lightly in the cooling air. 'We should move to my bed, I have a blanket.'  
'But.'  
'But nothing, or maybe but not much of anything. Do you want to talk about it?'  
'It being us having sex or it being my not finding out Morris is an axe murderer?'  
'Yes.'

Ianto rolled his eyes as he lay in Jack's arms. 'I don't really want to talk about Morris, although I can admit that I might have over reacted, slightly.'  
Jack raised an eyebrow at Ianto and said nothing.  
'All right, maybe a bit more than slightly.' He sighed. 'She's my mam Jack.'  
Jack nodded as he brushed Ianto's hair back. 'I know, and you want her to be happy but you don't know this man so you don't know if you can trust him or not.'

Ianto sighed again, he didn't like the implication that it was all a jealous rant on his behalf, but he couldn't fault Jack's logic. 'I have to trust my mam.'  
'Yes, you do, now, lets continue this in my bunker shall we.'  
Ianto smiled his little half smile at Jack. 'Yes Sir.'


End file.
